The present disclosure relates generally to linguistic analysis, and, in particular, to spoken language grammar evaluation.
Written and spoken language grammar skills of a person are often uncorrelated. This is due to the fact that there are several factors that exist in the spoken form of the language and not in the written form, such as spontaneity, no visual help, and just-in-time sentence composition. Therefore, written grammar tests may not be suitable to judge the spoken grammar skills of people.
In today's global world, where people with differing native languages are required to converse in foreign languages, it would be beneficial to develop an automated approach to improve people's conversational language skills through interactive grammatical analysis. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for automated spoken language grammar evaluation.